1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an expansion card assembly and, more particularly, to a stacked expansion card assembly positioned on a mainboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a plurality of electronic components are positioned on a mainboard of a computer or an electrical product (such as a mobile phone or a tablet computer) to provide functions for the computer or the electrical device to execute. There are variety types of electronic components, such as an amplifier or a receiver. Electronic component can also be a single package component such as a resistor, a capacitor, or an inductor. Electronic component can also be an integrated package, such as an operational amplifier, a logic gate. Electronic components connect with each other to construct a circuit with specific function. A conventional way to connect the electronic components is to weld the electronic components onto the mainboard.
With the technical improvement of computers and electrical products, more electronic components have to be welded on the mainboard to provide more functions. Therefore, the manufacturers often design more than one slot or connector on the mainboard, and hence more than one external expansion card, such as network interface card (NIC), sound card, display card and PCI card, is able to insert into the corresponding slot or connector.
However, in the trend of microminiaturization of the computers and the electrical products, the manufacturers prefer to design a mainboard with much more function and meanwhile to decrease the size of the mainboard. As a result, the way of positioning a plurality of slots or connectors on the mainboard and a plurality of expansion cards installing to the corresponding slots or connectors causes the problems of increasing the surface area of the mainboard and limiting the positioning space for other electrical components to position on the mainboard.
Therefore, there is a need to expanse function of the computer or the electrical product without increasing surface area of the mainboard, and to decrease the positioning space limitation for other electrical components while installing extra expansion cards on the mainboard for the manufacturers.